This disclosure relates generally to surveillance systems, and more particularly to orienting the cameras within the surveillance system.
Surveillance systems, such as aircraft surveillance systems, utilize cameras mounted within wall panels on the aircraft. The camera is housed within a camera housing, which is fit within a camera cup. The camera cup is mounted within the aircraft panel by a retainer clip. The camera and camera housing are initially mounted within the aircraft panel before the security and electronics systems of the aircraft have come online. As such, the view initially broadcast by the camera may not be optimally aligned vertically, horizontally, or rotationally. After the security and electronics systems of the aircraft come online, the camera must be adjusted to broadcast the desired view. Cameras also have to be adjusted throughout the lifetime of the camera, as the camera housing can drift within the camera cup, due to vibrations experienced from the aircraft. A user cannot easily access the camera housing to adjust the view of the camera because the camera housing is secured within the wall panel by the camera cup. As such, an adjustment tool is necessary to adjust the camera housing, which thereby adjusts the orientation of the camera.